Love is War!
by almightyotaku
Summary: Fuutarou Uesugi is hopeless when it comes to his attraction to females. While he is extremely smart, when it comes to people he's as stupid as the Quints. New friend Natsuo Fujii is still struggling with the breakup of his former girlfriend, Rui Tachibana. Will these two future best men for one another discover that they can conquer their struggles with women with each other?


**Author's Note:**

_Hey everyone that's currently reading this story. My name is Tristan, otherwise known as AlmightyOtaku from Instagram. If you don't know of me you should definitely give me a follow. I post all types of different things from anime, along with occasional hentai-related posts as well. If you're FROM my Instagram, which I am sure majority of you will be, then thanks for taking the time to read this story of mine. Excuse my bad writing; it's been a few months since I've done something that required me to write a full-length fictional story. This story takes place in a fictional world where the events of Quintessential Quintuplets, Domestic Girlfriend, and Kaguya-sama: Love is War! all exist in the same place. This anime will be a college romcom. Depending on how this story goes, the end of the story could potentially include some smut (sexual writing for the uncultured). I'm debating on that. This will be a pass-time activity for me, so it won't be updated as much as I would like it to be. I'll be focusing more on my Instagram content than writing a fanfiction romcom. Anyways, let's jump into the story._

Chapter 1: Uesugi Fuutarou

"Uesugi-san! We're all going to the same college as you!" Yotsuba Nakano, the 4th of the Nakano Quintuplets, told him. His face was buried in a book, hiding a dim smile that showed he was somewhat happy that he wouldn't be alone in going to a totally new school. Fuutaro hated transferring to new schools; he was already awful at making friends at the school he was currently at, switching to a new one wouldn't help that at all. Knowing that five friends would be coming with him would help a lot.

"Yeah. It's only natural that we go wherever Fuutarou-kun goes," Ichika Nakano, the first sister, said as she walked by. Her fingers slid across his chin in a seductive way before she sat next to him. She crossed her left leg over her right, leaning closely up to him. Ichika giggled, nuzzling into his neck. "Someone's tense. Want a massage from Big Sis?" She asked him. He hissed.

"I'd rather not. Please leave me alone. I want to study," He told her. Fuutaro still hadn't gotten used to all this feminine attention he was receiving, so unless a girl flat out told him 'I LIKE YOU' he wouldn't catch a flirty signal. A whiff of conditioner filler the room, as a pink-haired girl with decorative bows in her hair that resembled butterflies entered. She stopped and looked up at Fuutaro, tilting her head at him.

"Hmm? Fuu-kun is here to help us study? Why wasn't I texted by the three of you?!" Nino yelled at her sisters, expressively pouting by balling her hands up into fists and puffing out her cheeks. Fuutarou blinked, looking down at the second Nakano sister.

"You actually want to study?" He asked her. "I thought you were too cool to study." Nino looked up at him, taking his right arm and pulling it into her chest. The round melons that rested on her upper torso engulfed his arm. He maintained eye contact with Nino while a gut-renching silence filled between the two.

"Fuu-kun, I—"

"Please release my arm you damned Boob Monster." He told her. She blinked in shock, watching as he pulled away from Nino and walked to the front door. "I wasn't here today to study. Yotsuba wanted to tell me that you five would he going to the same college as me. That's all I was here for. Now I'm leaving." He said, walking out the door and closing it. Nino rejectedly stared at the door, pouting once again.

"He called me a damn Boob Monster!" She growled, hearing a snicker from Itsuki on the couch. Nino ran over to the youngest of the five sisters and jumped on her, pinning her to the couch. "Shut up Itsuki! All you do is eat food and get fat you Chub Monster!" Nino thought she was clever using Uesugi's insult against Itsuki while changing the first word. She looked up for reassurance from the other three sisters.

Nobody laughed.

Miku stared down at her hands, fiddling with her thumbs. "I don't think you should've laughed at that insult, Itsuki. If anything, we all are Boob Monsters. We all have the same bust and body shape," She told the youngest Quintuplet. Itsuki realized her mistake, side glancing away while poutung. Miku smiled.

_'I wonder if I get smarter on my own, would Fuutarou like me?' _Miku thought to herself as a small blush formed on her cheeks. _'Yeah! I'll study harder and get grades like Fuutarou, and then he'll notice me trying as hard as I can to catch up to a genius like him and he'll acknowledge my effort!' _Miku smiled, standing from her seat on the reclining chair.

"I'm gonna go to my room and study," She told them. "I want to get a higher grade than Fuutarou for the entrance exam." Miku announced. The other four sisters were surprised by the sudden declaration of her desire to improve her grades.

_'She's going to try and win over Fuu-kun with her wits! I have to take a step forwards too! I'll improve my cooking, dress even cuter, be mushy mushy around him, AND improve my grades. She cant outdo me if I outdo her!' _Nino thought to herself, maniacally grinning like a shark.

_'I already did it once, it shouldn't be much harder to improve my grades and get the highest of all us quints. If I just push past my limits I could potentially get up to Fuutarou-kun's level,' _Ichika thought to herself. She stood up, yawning. Using her finger, she swiped at the string of her bra so it fell down her shoulder.

"I'm going to bed guys. It's getting late," She lied. She pointed at the clock. It read 7:56 pm. Ichika began walking up the stairs and opened the door to her room and shut it behind her.

Itsuki was thinking to herself. _'I'm the one that has the most relations with Uesugi-kun. His little sister loves me and I've slept next to him a few times when I spent the night at his place. He should already find me to be the favorite of us quints.' _A prideful grin appeared on Itsuki's face as she threw her right leg over her left while folding her hands behind her head.

Yotsuba stared up at the roof, counting the small indents on the ceiling. She got up to around sixty three before she got bored. _'Of course I'm in love with Uesugi-san, but I don't want to force him to like me if he doesn't like me back. I also don't want to steal him away from my sisters incase he likes one of them more than me. I'll just support him and them in the race for Uesugi-san and if I somehow end up being the victor, I can only hope they support me back.' _Yotsuba giggled to herself, standing up and stretching.

"Time for bed!" Her ribbon on the top of her head poked straight up as she frolicked up the stairs, humming the whole way to her room.

Uesugi Fuutaro stood outside the Quintuplets door, blushing a little before he began walking down the hallway. He was surprised at Nino's sudden attack at him, and how she so casually wrapped her boobs around his arm. His left hand rubbed the side of the arm that was encased in the butterfly-haired girl's watermelon jugs.

_'I'm surprised I'm still able to keep a cool around those girls... Especially her...' _He thought to himself, thinking about the one particular Quint that he favored the most out of all five. He smiled at the thought of her making a cute pouting face. He was lost in a train of thought when he accidentally bumped into a woman walking in the same direction as him. He looked down at her.

"My fault," He said. She had short blue hair and had a pink blouse on with grey leggings. A blue handbag was strung over her shoulder and leaned against her hip. He blinked, noticing she was quite pretty. "I didn't see you there."

The blue-haired girl nodded, accepting his apology. "It's okay. I should've been more careful myself. I was too busy waiting on a text from my step-brother and I got lost in a train of thought," She said. She smiled at Fuutarou. "My name is Rui Tachibana. Nice to meet you." Rui said to him. She extended a hand out to her future classmate. He took it.

"My name is Fuutarou Uesugi. Nice to meet you, erm... Tachibana-san." He replied to the girl. She nodded, accepting the name. "You go to college around here? You seem to be the same age as me." He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be attending Meiji University this spring. My step-brother is going there as well," She told him. "How about you?"

He blinked in surprise. "Wow! I'll be going there too! I aced my placement test with a one hundred percent and I helped a few of my friends pass to go there as well. What will your major be?" He asked her.

"Culinary. How about you?" She asked him. He thought for a moment.

"I'm considering majoring in finance and business." He told her. "I've always considered math to be one of my strong suits when it comes to school and such. I work in the restaurant business as a waiter, so culinary was an option, but I am a terrible cook," He said with a frown. Rui giggled.

"I used to work in a restaurant for my father and he thought that majoring in culinary at a college would be better development for my career. So I asked my brother to help me out with studies and he helped me get accepted into the same university as him," She told Fuutarou. She glanced at her watch, realizing the time. "Oh, my fault. I just realized I must've kept you. Maybe I'll see you at school sometime!" She said, turning and knocking at her apartment door.

The door opened, and a man around the same age appeared behind it. He smiled at her.

"Hey Kajita-kun," She said, wrapping her arms around him. She leaned upwards and placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled, kissing her back.

"Hi, Rui-chan." He said with an embarrassed look on his face. He shut the door behind them as they entered the apartment. Uesugi watched before walking away.

_'So she had a boyfriend huh? Not that I care anyways, but that guy looked extremely dull.' _Uesugi said while walking down the stairs of the apartment complex and heading out the front door. He walked down the street, noticing a brown-haired man looking around while texting. He looked confused.

"Hey, you alright?" Fuutarou asked him. The man looked up, walking over to him.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find my sister. She told me she got back from New York after a year of being away but didn't say where she was at. She has short blue hair, she's like ye tall—" He adjusted his hand to about his shoulder height. "Anyone you saw like that?" He asked him. Fuutarou nodded.

"Her name is Rui?" He asked the guy. The man nodded. "Yeah, I just saw her at that apartment complex while I was leaving my friend's place." Fuutarou pointed up at the high-rise apartment. The man looked confused.

"She was staying _there_?" He asked him. Fuutarou nodded. The man thought for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "Was... Was she with someone?" He asked.

"Not when I first ran into her. But I talked to her for a few moments and she went into an apartment with who I'm assuming was her boyfriend. I think she called him Kazuma... er, Kajou... uh... Oh! Kajita!" He said. The man's face turned pale.

"Thanks for the information," He told him, turning around. "My names Natsuo Fujii. That's my younger sister." He told him, walking away. Uesugi scratched his chin, sighing.

_'That was weird...'_ He thought, shrugging it off. _'Oh well. Not my business. I'll probably never interact with either of them again.'_


End file.
